


Neighborly Love

by melodyoficeandfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat romance, M/M, Minseok and Jongdae are neighbors, Tan is the unofficial matchmaker, You've been warned, and Minseok is just a whipped cat dad tbh, this is un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/pseuds/melodyoficeandfire
Summary: The one where Tan falls in love with her neighbor and Minseok is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 79





	Neighborly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uxiumin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/gifts).



> Belated Happy Birthday my Uxia! I hope you like my gift for you! 
> 
> Note:  
> This fic is based on this adorable story about neighbor cats who fell in love with each other :')
> 
> Edit:  
> March 21, 2020  
> It has come to my attention that Tan is apparently a boy? But for the sake of the story Tan will still be a girl here 🤣

Minseok thinks he should’ve just rejected Junmyeon’s offer when he said he’ll transfer the ownership of his apartment to him.

But the offer was too tempting to pass up, especially after his rich childhood friend told him he doesn’t need to pay anything (since his place was technically a gift from his parents) for the place. Junmyeon said that he'll need someone to live and look after the place since he'll be living overseas for 5 years. 

With his lease contract was about to end soon, Minseok can hardly say no to a fancy building that allows house pets.

His decision was also influenced by the fact that his previous apartment, who stated they’re ‘pet-friendly’, was anything but. He tries not to get angry again as he remembers his recent ‘discussion’ with the new tenants down his hall, who were a bunch of assholes that rudely complained about Tan’s loud yowls at night. 

Worse, the building admin had the audacity to side with the new tenants after he calmly explained that he was open to hash things out calmly. That was until the lanky asshole had the nerve to physically push him just to prove his point. And to think Minseok gave them boxes of muffins last Christmas. 

The nerve of some people. 

So moving out was obviously a strategic move, or so he thought.

During his first week, he had to deal with a huge amount of dust and trash Junmyeon left after he moved out. Being Junmyeon’s childhood friend should’ve made him immune to the man's nasty habits, but the glaring neglect of his friend was still something he can’t quite grasp, and it’s not like he ever lived with him so he didn’t know the extent of his untidiness.

Turns out, the trash was nothing compared to the recent issue that he’s dealing with now. Minseok acknowledges the fact that there is always a first time for everything, but he’s still clueless how to deal with this kind of issue - figuring out the reason for the strange behavior of his cat, Tan.

Admittedly, Minseok didn’t notice it at first since he was too occupied settling in his new place. This quickly changed during his second month when he felt that Tannie seemed to be _absent_ lately. 

He knows Tan is still in his house, the cat food he places on her bowl still gets eaten. But her lack of presence became evident when his beloved doesn’t welcome him anymore when he gets home from work.

Minseok was used to hearing the patter of her small feet approaching the door when he arrives, or the soft purr when she slinks herself on his legs as he washes the dishes after dinner. 

But he feels like he never heard it once after moving in. 

On their 3rd month, Minseok discovers her hiding place after hearing her soft meows somewhere from his living room. After searching blindly in every corner of the place, it turns out that Tan has taken residence in the window that overlooks the whole neighborhood. 

It took him time to notice her hiding place since he put up the blinds on the windows, and since he is at work all day, he didn’t see the need to open the blinds every day.

“So that’s where you are,” Minseok says as he looks at his feline companion. He approaches his cat and scratches the spot behind her ears, the place that turns her into putty, trying to coax the creature from leaving her hiding spot, “Tannie, I’ve been worried sick, you never cuddle with me anymore.”

He pouts, it was sort of disappointing that his cat just blinks at her owlishly and yawns, flashing her pointy teeth at him. Then she ignores his presence once more and starts staring out the window again. 

Minseok tries to look at the direction she was looking at and sees nothing but the windows on the building across. 

He’s a bit puzzled, there was no view at all, but his cat keeps on staring at the apartment with all the windows shut.

Minseok scratches his neck as he tries to figure out what to do next, Tan seems to be healthy, but he feels a tinge of worry, maybe the move is fucking up with her territorial tendencies. 

He makes a mental note to call Yixing, Tan’s veterinarian, about his problem. 

\--

Yixing decides to drop by his apartment to take a look at Tan himself after his hearing Minseok's dilemma over the phone. The vet himself was quite perplexed since Minseok followed all his tips down to a T when he mentioned his plans of moving houses. 

“Tan should be relatively fine since you followed all the tips I shared with you right before you moved in, but…,” Yixing hums over the phone, “There’s a small possibility that Tan is taking the move harder than we expected, and has gotten depressed.”

The sound he emitted must’ve been quite alarming, as the vet hastens to reassure him that it’s only a hunch, and shouldn’t be a cause of alarm this early.  
  
Minseok demanded that Yixing drop by his house the next day to check on Tan immediately. 

\--

“Tan seems to be healthy with no signs of urgent distress. He seemed to have adapted very well already,” Yixing says as he strokes Tan’s head.

After finishing the basic examination, Minseok and Yixing have taken residence on the leather couch in Minseok’s living room with Tan sitting primly on the vet’s lap looking as normal as ever, as if the past few weeks never happened in the first place. 

It was a sight to see, since the moment Yixing stepped inside his apartment, the furry creature came running to the door to welcome the dimpled man. It’s a little bit funny how his cat had gotten attached to Yixing, considering that because of his profession, his other 'patients' became wary of his presence.

Minseok would feel betrayed, except Yixing’s presence made his Tannie act so lively again. He’ll take it as a blessing in disguise.

“But I don’t get it, Tan’s not the type of cat to lounge in one place for hours. It’s odd that she kept staying in one place for so long,” Minseok sighs as he scratches the spot behind Tan’s ear.  
  
“Where is this place that Tan stays at anyway?” 

Minseok points his chin towards the window beside his bookcase, “It’s over there, just open the blinds so you can see the view better.”

Yixing carries Tan on his arms and stands from the couch, heading directly to the window that Minseok pointed at.  
  
Minseok decides to let Yixing investigate further and heads to the kitchen and get some refreshments for both of them. Just as he was about to get the beers he stores in the fridge, he hears Yixing calling out to him.

“Uhh...Minseok?”

“What is it Xing? I’m just getting beers for us.”

“I think I may have found out the reason why Tan loves to sit on the window so much.”

\--

The culprit, as it turns out, is an orange tabby who lives across the building.

“I didn’t know cats can fall in love at first sight too!” Yixing gushes as he sits by the window together with Tan, who is ignoring both of their presence as she gazes at the tabby across the building.

“I didn’t even know that there’s a cat who lives across us,” Minseok claims as he observes the cat that Tan is pining over. The cat in question seemed to be indifferent at Tan’s eager and inquisitive yowling. 

“Sweetheart, they can’t hear you.” Minseok feels a little bad, his cat is pining over a cat that doesn’t even hear her pathetic cries.

“Wait, I have an idea,” Yixing says as he stands up and rummages his bag. Minseok observes that the vet pulled out a paper and marker and immediately started writing.

Minutes later, Yixing hands the said paper to Minseok, “That should do the trick.”

Minseok reads the written words and raises his eyebrows at Yixing, “I don’t see how this is going to work.”

Yixing just smiles at him, “Just post that in your window and see if Tannie’s beloved responds. Your daughter is obviously distraught and pining, it is your duty as her dad to make sure she’s happy!” 

Minseok is still skeptical about Yixing’s plan, but as Tan continues to meow, he figures he might as try Yixing's suggestion. 

**_Hi! What is your cat’s name?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Love, Tan_**

“Now, we just wait for the response," Yixing nods at the note. " _Please, please, please_ tell me what happens next Minseok, this is the most exciting thing that has ever happened in my entire career as a vet, I am very invested.”

Minseok nods in agreement, though he doubts that the cat next door will reply anytime soon. 

\--

The next day, Minseok was very surprised to see that his neighbour responded back quickly:

**_Hi Tan, your my best friend._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Love, Simon_ **

Minseok tries not to coo at the sight of the orange tabby who is calmly gazing back at Tan. His cat, however, was a slightly different sight. 

It seems Tan can feel she's being acknowledged by her object of interest, pawing at the window in an attempt to be closer to her newfound best friend. It was a little heart wrenching how Tan was trying so hard to reach Simon, so he decides to be the best cat dad ever and befriends Simon’s owner for his daughter.

And so, over the next few days, Minseok finds himself posting more notes on his window on behalf of Tan, exchanging little banter with Simon and his owner, sharing snippets of Tan’s latest adventure (Read: Tan jumping up to Minseok’s head while he was brushing his teeth).

Every now and then, he shares a few snapshots to Yixing, and the vet shares some of his insights, making the interaction a lot more lively. 

Communicating via notes is so old school, but he knows the notes add charm to the whole thing anyway. 

**_I’m going to open my window tomorrow for a little bit so we can have a chat, will that be alright with you, Simon?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Love, Tan_ **

The response was lightning quick:

**_Anything for my best friend! Try not to fall off okay?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Love, Simon ^w^_ **

**_P.S._ **

**_(Sorry about the spelling error the other day. After all, I’m just a cat.)_ **

Minseok finds himself giggling at the drawn emoji at the end of the note. He briefly wonders how Simon’s owner looks like, imagining a little girl with her family doting on the orange tabby. He decides to send a note back, reassuring Simon and his thoughtful owner that they have screens in place to keep them from danger. 

Minseok is oddly charmed when the next day, he finds Simon looking dapper with a bow tie hanging on his collar:

**_It’s my birthday bowtie! Don’t I look amazing?_ **

**_Yours, Simon_ **

He has to admit, Simon looked so _adorable_ in the black bowtie placed on his collar.

Minseok also feels a little sad that he didn’t know about it beforehand. Then again, it’s not like he’d be able to know unless Simon decides to share it with him. He briefly gets the notebook that has taken residence in Tan’s favorite place (for emergency situations such as communicating your cat neighbor) and writes his (Tan’s) response:

**_You look very handsome Simon! I wish I knew it was your birthday today. I could’ve prepared a gift for you. :(_ **

**_Love, Tan_ **

A few hours later, Minseok peeks through the blinds and see if Simon has responded yet. Then he sees a man with his back turned, walking away from the window and completely from his view. 

Minseok feels a little disappointed that he didn't catch Simon's owner and say hi. His disappointment, however, immediately fizzles out the moment he sees the note on the window. 

**_How about a playdate? Meeting you is the best gift I could ever receive! (‘w’)_ **

**_Yours, Simon_ **

**_P.S._ **

**_(I may look completely indifferent, but my butt is vibrating nervously! Please say yes!)_ **

Underneath the note is Simon, who looks completely unbothered by the whole thing. Minseok chuckles at the contradicting view between Simon and the note. To be honest, Minseok might be a little more excited than Tan at this point, he can’t wait to see the faces behind Simon’s endearing notes. 

Based on their recent exchanges, Simon’s owner(s) were funny, and it’ll be nice to have new friends in the neighborhood. He takes a photo of the note and sends it to Yixing, who is surprisingly still completely invested by the whole thing. 

**Minnie:**

_[attached image]_

_Guess who got a date?_

**Yixing:**

_My otp will finally get to see each other!!!! Also Tan has a better love life than you yikes._

**Minnie:**

_Fuck off Xing._

Minseok locks his phone after Yixing sends him a kiss emoji in return. Then he proceeds to write Tan’s (also his) positive response on the invite, putting details about his schedule and unit number. After posting, he cradles Tan in his arms and boops her nose with his, “Tannie, you’re going to meet the love of your life this weekend! You should be excited!”

Tan softly touches his nose with her paws in agreement.

\--

_Meow._

Minseok looks up from where he’s sitting on the couch and notices how Tan has practically glued herself by the doorway. 

“Tannie, Simon won’t be arriving until 3 pm!”

Said cat ignores him and decides to pathetically stare at the door anyway. Minseok thinks it's cute how Tan was eagerly waiting by the door. He’d be lying if he said he isn’t as excited. He hopes Simon’s owner will be nice, his Tan hasn't officially met Simon yet and she’s already smitten.

_Meow._

Minseok stands up and approaches Tan by the door, he crouches and softly strokes her ears, “I know sweetie, I’m excited too.”

\--

Minseok thinks that the playdate would’ve gone better if he didn’t feel so attacked the moment he opened his front door.

Simon, as it turns out, was not owned by a very normal family with a cute baby girl doting on him. 

No, what greeted him by the door is possibly the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his entire life. He gulps a little as his eyes take in the man’s soft-looking tuft of black hair, high prominent cheekbones, and cat-like smile. 

He’s so not ready for this.

It took him everything he’s got not to flirt with the man right then and there, he had to make a good impression on the man, especially since Tan was already practically pawing at his feet, ready to be introduced to her best friend already.

The man cradles Simon closer to his arms, trying to keep a distance at first since Simon seems to be a little wary at the presence of a new feline in his vicinity. Minseok is quite impressed that the man knows his shit about cats (Yixing had the give him a crash course on how to introduce cats to each properly).

The small space, however, doesn’t stop Simon’s dad from making a delightful little noise as he looks at Tan, then he looks at Minseok and flashes a smile as bright as the sun. “Hello, I’m Jongdae, Simon’s dad!”

Minseok knew then and there that he was totally fucked. 

He hopes he’ll survive the afternoon long enough to secure another playdate from Simon (and perhaps with Jongdae too). He’s probably lying to himself when he convinces himself that making a good impression on Jongdae is totally for Tan’s sake.

\--

Over the course of the afternoon, Minseok learns a lot more about Jongdae and Simon, how he got to adopt Simon when he first went to the shelter, and how the cat 'persuaded' Jongdae to take him home with his big, bright eyes. 

“You don’t choose the cat Minseok, the cat chooses _you.”_

At first, Simon and Tan's interaction only revolved around a couple of hisses (from both cats), long incessant pining and staring (mostly from Tan) and _lots_ of mutual butt-sniffing. 

Minseok feels a little embarrassed at how Tan shamelessly follows Simon all throughout the afternoon. 

“Tannie, you could play a little hard to get too you know?” Minseok calls out after Jongdae points out that Tan followed Simon all the way to the bathroom.

Jongdae just laughs at his scowl, “Tannie is a confident and modern cat, she's going after what she likes, I admire that.”

By the end of the day, Simon had successfully warmed up to Tan, the success is obvious given that the two cats ended up lounging together on Tan’s favorite window seat. Minseok takes a photo of the two cats and sends a copy to Yixing, perhaps the afternoon wasn’t completely a disaster after all. As he escorts Jongdae and Simon out the door afterwards, Minseok decides that maybe he can just follow Tan’s example (minus the long pining) and ask Jongdae out too. 

“Jongdae-ssi,” Minseok softly calls out as he tries to fight off his nerves. 

Jongdae stops and looks at him wordlessly, “Tan and I had a great time today, and I wanted to ask if you don’t mind having a playdate again?” He plays with the sleeves of his sweatshirt, feeling as if his heart is about to burst from his ribcage.

Jongdae hums, tilting his head in contemplation, “That depends, are you asking for Tan or asking for yourself?”

Minseok looks at his feet and shuffles a little, “Of course it’s for Tan…” he fiddles with the end of his sleeves and internally gathers his courage, “but I’d be lying if I said it’s not for me too.” 

Suddenly, Jongdae tugs him closer and kisses the back of his hand, “I’d be delighted to arrange another playdate with you Minseok-ssi, perhaps next time you can stay for dinner and I’ll cook for the both of us.”

Minseok can only nod dumbly in response. He takes back every little thing he said about Junmyeon now. If it wasn't for him, he probably wouldn't meet Jongdae in the first place. He’ll definitely pick him as his future best man. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Yixing decides to tell Tan and Simon's love story in the official twitter account of his clinic, posting all the photos Minseok shared with him throughout the whole exchange. 

He ends the thread with a selfie of Minseok and Jongdae, who were cradling their own respective cats, striking a pose for the camera. 

The thread goes viral in a matter of hours, and now Minseok is left wondering how Tan became an internet celebrity overnight. 

_@badass_edwin: these cats have a more romantic love story than any of my friends wbk_

_@zeusisashitdad: oh to be a cat gazing fondly at the love of your life across the window_

_@kittyenthusiast99: UWU seeing this thread is the best thing that ever happened to me_

_@xingmi07: ‘you’re my best friend, Tan’ eYE-_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 🥰


End file.
